Violet
Background Violet is Elsie's younger half-sister. The first time Elsie really talked about Violet, she explained Violet's Mother was a concubine of their father's, in contrast to Elsie's own mother, who was Malcolm Whitetree's true wifeSee and this tweet.. The two children didn't grow up together and Violet was very young anyway when Elsie left Boston.See . Elsie had some choice words to describe her sibling to her companions: She's a monster. And later in the episode: My sister is in town, which is not a good thing at all ... She is crazy and she really likes knives... Like, she likes knives... so much... that she basically made her fingers into knives''which, Ma1nfram3 remarked, raised logistical questions.. And a bit later in the same conversation: ''Violet is crazy. Like she's really super-dangerous and she's not even an adult. So, she, she's, like cunning, and she's ruthless but she's also unpredictable because she's a kid.''See . First appearance Even though Elsie mentioned Violet beforehandSee . Elsie had just escaped her family. As part of the process to change her identity from Elsie to Ellie, she had Ma1nfram3 dye her hair. When Ma1nfram3 inquired about her siblings, Elsie mentioned a sister: It would be bad news if she found Elsie and she was a monster. Elsie didn't want to say more about her. Many thanks to @katekotar for the tip., Violet's first appearance on the show was on when she showed up at Elsie's door while Mordecai, Ma1nfram3, Fang and Elsie were looking for her and Cromwell was alone at Elsie's house. While at Elsie's, Violet took advantage of the fact that Cromwell was home alone, sick, and told by Fang to refrain from opening the door to seize Captain Pickles who was alone in the yardThis scene concluded and was added upon in .. Violet then went with her group of five hired runnersIn a totally non-canon story published in , yours truly fleshed out this group a little. Or maybe it was just a totally unrelated band. (four gun-toting guardsOne of whom got the name ''Kennifee (spelt Knife) when Ma1nfram3 bricked his gun and he started wielding a knife instead. From then on, he couldn't die and had earned a spot in the wiki. Duly noted. and a mage) to the rendezvous set by Ma1nfram3 at a warehouse MMFEC were already familiar with. By the time Violet reached the warehouse and tried to enter it, MMFEC had taken positions of their choosing, which included Fang setting the sight of her sniper rifle on Violet and Mordecai concealing himself, Mai1nfram3 and Fang as pigeons. Violet had left home on a false pretense with only one confidantSee a discussion about this person, named Sophia, here. in the know, hoping to get her father's attention and love for coming back with Elsie, his preferred daughter and only legitimate heir. Once sher got Elsie, she would let Iberis, Rufio's gang and the others she had brutalized alone. Elsie, who had changed her face slightly, boldly approached the group and made a dramatic arrival on her bike. She tried unsuccessfully to convince Violet to renounce her project and not even return home to a father who was, ultimately, a coward they needn't fear. Diplomacy failed. Violet started screaming in rage, wanting to kill something but also wanting to cryWhich fact Elsie noticed when she locked eyes with her: You little girl... Stop throwing your little tantrum... You're pathetic.. After Violet had found out that Elsie had more friends than just Cromwell, after Ma1nfram3 had bricked her hired guns' guns, after Elsie had blown one of her hands off with her gun, after a barely hurt but nonetheless berserk Cromwell had fried the brains of her mage, after Sharky had dropped one guard unconscious with his eel-whipWhich eel may or may not have extracted a bit of flesh in the process. despite Fang's lack of luckThere are no other words when 29 dice fail to achieve a hit. On the plus side, Elsie may not have had time to shout Fang, don't take a killing shock on her! if this shot had succeeded. with her sniper rifle, and even though her group had managed to do little more than destroy a few of the buttons on Cromwell's suit, Violet who just wanted her father to love her, kept clinging to the duffel bag where she has kept Captain Pickles, threatening to hurt him. Even after Cromwell had used his sartorial spell to change the duffel bag into a duffel dressDon't ask. and free Captain Pickles, Violet still injured Elsie who then delivered a dramatic monologue''Violet, you are my sister and you are terrible.'' followed by a stunning blow that sent Violet crumpling to the ground, sobbing, her razor fingers retracting as Captain Pickles snuggled to herWhich prompted this apropos remark from Mordecai: That's the power of love.. MMFEC let the rest of Violet's gang book it. Cromwell took Violet home on his bike. Being compliant was hard but she rode quietly. She accepted being restrained on Mordecai's express recommendation. Once home, Elsie, Cromwell and a patched-up Violet had a nice talk around tea and soy donuts with Elsie while Fang was keeping an eye on herGoing as far as taking Long Haul to keep watch on her all night.. As Violet saw the wisdom in not going back to Boston but declined to stay, it was agreed that she would spend time with friends of Elsie's in Tir TairngireElsie specifically mentioned Samuel, a cool elf guy she had met in Tir Tairngire during a stay where she had relaxed, practicing pottery, ink drawing and sharpie stuff. Elsie's remarks that she had hung out, done sharpie stuff with Samuel and could stay in touch elicited this reply from Lauren: Oh, that's what they're calling it these days. See at the beginning of . Thanks to @katekotar for the tip. and take Barnaby there with her.Thus concluded . News from Violet Violet contacted Elsie during the two weeks between that run and MMFEC's missions. She was still with Barnaby, getting homeschooled. She wanted to become a surgeon and stay away from her family in BostonSee . There is a little more to tell here. Another day.. Category:NPCs